Annabelle Skywalker
Annabelle Skywalker was a Human female Jedi Padawan who attended the Jedi Temple on Coruscant at the same time of Ronald Potter’s attendance there. She had already been training at the Academy when he came. The two were generally on friendly terms, though during Ronald’s second year a series of misunderstanding caused them to drift apart for a time but understood Ronald and they became friends again. In her second year, she also organized a class pet program. In Ronald’s third year, they starting fully dating. When Annabeth became a Padawan Learner in the following year, Sasma was her teacher. Though Annabeth survived a brush with the dark side, she was soon promoted to Knighthood. Annabeth was remembered for generations by the people of the worlds she had helped during her life, and stories of her were known to have become part of the culture of many such people. Background Little is known about Annabeth Skywalker's early life before Ronald Potter became a Jedi. In 211 BBY, her Force potential was discovered by unknown means and she was taken in and trained at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Personality and traits Annabeth Skywalker was hard-working, thoughtful, and kind. Overall she was an extrovert, and was quite responsible, perfectionistic, and well put-together. She was also compassionate, often attempting to help others, to varying levels of success. Annabeth was not afraid to stand up to her friends when she thought it was in their best interests, or when she felt they had done wrong. Annabeth was very determined and focused; while in class, she was quiet and collected throughout. Despite being a calm person overall, Annabeth was beyond capable of fits of rage, though usually for good reason. Because of her compassionate and loving nature, Annabeth was popular, to an extent. Her sustained attitude masked deep insecurities and fear of failure and loss. Most of the students liked her, with the exception of Severus Umbridge and Vernon Dudley, and especially Pansy Lestrange, although Ronald was their primary target. She did not pay much attention to them, however, and ignored Vernon even about her braces. Despite her confidence in her abilities, she was not arrogant or conceited, and helped her classmates with their schoolwork whenever she could. She was extremely loyal to her friends, though she was also sensitive to their misdeeds, especially when they were against her specifically. This also provided evidence that she might have been quick to jump to conclusions. Appearances Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron In her eighth year, Annabeth Skywalker already had several friends. Her best friend was Tegan Courtney, and the two formed a very close bond. This was the year whence she met Ronald for the first time outside the docking bay. They did not spend much time together, until Annabeth met up with him during the school dance. There, they danced together, neither having anyone to dance with. They shared many classes together. Annabeth also succeeded in the tryouts for the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, and defeated Greer when the event occurred. After his run-in with Darth Vadermort, Ronald confided his fears to Ammon Kendels and Annabeth. He later found a holocron that told him more about the Sith and the Great Sith War. Fearing that Darth Vadermort would return to power, Ronald decided to find and stop him, despite having minimal training in the Force. He asked Annabeth and Ammon if they wanted to help, and they agreed. After the trio gained entrance to the Sith base, it was Annabeth who showed them where Darth Vadermort was. After passing several more obstacles, Annabeth Force-pushed a gate’s lock. At the other side, a droid confronted them, and engaged Ammon Kendels. Ammon managed to defeat it, but the droid refused to let Ronald and Annabeth accompany him. Annabeth agreed that Ronald should be the one to go forward without her and Ammon. Mrs. Hilton arrived afterwards and picked them up. Annabeth was impressed upon learning of Darth Vadermort’s death. Later, during the second Force exam, Annabeth lifted her boulder with little difficulty. A few days later, she and Ronald parted for the summer. Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant In her second year, Annabeth organized a class pet program where students took turns caring for a Voorpak from Naboo. During his plot to return from the dead, Darth Vadermort ordered Darth Tennebrous to see to it that a Padawan found his bewitched notebook. Annabeth turned out to be the student for which it was planted. She discovered the notebook in her backpack and began writing in it, and found that a mysterious teenager was answering. She began to confide in the notebook, writing about how she feared for her grades and how Ronald seemed to be going against her, among other things. She poured her heart out into it, even telling the mysterious pen all about Ronald Potter. As such, Annabeth became increasingly vulnerable to Darth Vadermort, who began to possess and influence her. The day after she acquired it, she was influenced to Force-push Severus Umbridge to the ground, making sure the ball hurled at him would hit her in the face and score Ronald out. Severus saw his opening to oust Ronald from the game, and this worked. Two months after the year started, the signs of the influence began to show; Annabeth began to look peaky and act increasingly irritable. By 31 October, the notebook of Darth Vadermort was able to take complete control over Annabeth, forcing her to leave the Jedi Temple and publicly kill a Geonosian for its egg it was laying. Following the attack, Annabeth was upset over the alien. Under Vadermort’s influence, she also drilled into one of the walls of the Jedi Temple, causing an entire room to collapse. She was more visibly upset, and Eegan tried to cheer her up in the wrong way by leaping out at her from a repulsor-lift statue. Annabeth confided in the notebook, however, that she thought that she was going mad. She woke up the morning after the first attack covered in yellow Geonosian blood, and could not remember where she had been last night. She started to think that she was attacking everyone. After the Parent Teacher Conference, Annabeth left for Spring Break early. She had become suspicious of the notebook, and left without it. Her parents also noted that she was acting unusually insecure, though she would not say why. She had started to become suspicious of the diary, and several weeks after the break attempted to get rid of it by throwing it down a window. While possessed, she also avoided Ronald and Ammon deliberately. Annabeth became upset and confused, knowing that the notebook was doing something to her, and tried to destroy it with her lightsaber. However, Darth Vadermort’s ghost jumped out at her as she raised her blade, scaring her and prompting her to throw it out the window instead. Ronald Potter accidentally stumbled upon it, and Ronald began communicating with the notebook. Free of the notebook, Annabeth began building a droid with Ammon and June. The droid turned out to be a success—until it malfunctioned, pouring food all over everyone. However, after Ronald helped present the droid, he bent over and Annabeth saw the notebook sticking out with the contents of his open backpack. This terrified her greatly. Fearful that Ronald would discover her secrets and that she might be responsible for the attacks, she waited until the dormitories were empty, then rummaged through Ronald’s belongings to recover the notebook. Retrieving it, Annabeth was once more overcome by the memory of Darth Vadermort and entered the underground chamber, communicating with Darth Tennebrous to help with the first steps of Darth Vadermort’s rebirth. Later, Annabeth entered the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, and defeated Pansy Lestrange during the event. She was surprised and pleased when she saw Ronald’s mercy toward Ammon during their faceoff. Afterwards, she tried to tell Ronald and Ammon what was going on but could not get the words out, and she was interrupted. The ghost of Darth Vadermort was furious, however, as he had been planning on taking on Ronald Potter himself after learning his story. Realizing that Ronald would come to save Annabeth, he wrote a farewell on a corridor wall, then made her enter the underground chamber to die. On the way, she noticed Ronald holding Squeaker in front of a locker, and was already halfway insane when she accused Ronald of being the formerly mysterious kidnapper they were looking for. She then finished the trip to the chamber. She had poured so much of her life into the notebook that she could not fight Vadermort’s control of her, and she was forced to listen to Vadermort’s plan. The last thing she remembered as she lay down on the floor of the chamber was Vadermort’s soul reemerging from the notebook. The memory of Darth Vadermort had fed off her, gaining enough strength to create a Dark regeneration potion. As Vadermort grew stronger, the life in Annabeth faded away until she slipped into an unconscious state. The Dark Lord returns Annabeth awoke in the Chamber to find that Ronald and Ammon had come to save her, and were preparing to engage a now-reborn Darth Vadermort, and Annabeth’s vitality was restored to her. She was still scared, and it didn’t help when Darth Tenebrous had her restrained during their duel. Ammon was knocked unconscious, and Ronald deserted the fight to free Annabeth. Vadermort was about to attack them when a ship arrived and lifted them away. To their surprise, Squeaker had been allowed to leave the zoo for a time, and he came to help them by flying the ship alone. Ronald took the chance to apologize to her, and Annabeth forgave him. Annabeth revealed what had happened to Ronald, and was sure she was going to be expelled from school. After leaving the chamber, Annabeth was reunited with her parents in the office. Despite her fears, Yoda did not place the blame on her, saying that older and wiser Jedi had been duped by the Sith Lord, and he sent her to the hospital wing to recover from her ordeal with a mug of hot chocolate. Annabeth recovered in time to join the final flight exam, and also flew with June during the event. During this, Ronald helped them pass by assisting their group. Annabeth remained a tetiary tritagonist, albeit something of an enemy to Ronald. Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom In her third year, Annabeth still shared a lot of classes with Ronald, minus her training with Librarian Lackbar. Generally, she and Lackbar were on good terms with each other, in contrast to Ronald and Mr. Maulpres. This was also the time Annabeth and Ronald fully started dating. During Christmas break, she got braces, greatly embarrassing her. At the start of her second semester, she revealed this to Ronald. In the final exam for the semester, which was an obstacle course, Annabeth worked with Ronald, June, Eegan, and Ammon, and they finished in twenty minutes. The exam for the entire year was the infamous Labyrinth of Doom, where the Padawans would navigate a maze and duel each other. During the exam, Annabeth engaged Mary and won. After that, she nearly ended up fighting Ronald, but to her relief she was cut off by Vernon Dudley. She continued through the maze and quickly reached the end of the maze. Ultimately, Annabeth finished first, as Draco Goyle had cheated to beat her quicker and no one else had finished the trials as quickly. Battle of the Jedi Temple After the labyrinth was completed, Darth Vadermort came over the hologram transmitter and insisted the Jedi turn in Ronald as prisoner, calling a 30-minute ultimatum for the task. Everyone was scared, and hastily prepared a defense. The Padawans declared their wish to fight the encroaching stormtrooper army. Ronald told Annabeth he was leaving, much to her shock. At that moment, the stormtroopers arrived and breached the Force shield created by three Jedi Masters. Annabeth went downstairs to find Ammon, and she told him where Ronald was. Both of them were attacked by stormtroopers, but quickly overcame them. While Ronald headed to his fate, Annabeth and Ammon engaged several troops, as well as Darth Vadermort’s snake. After defeating the snake, Annabeth and Ammon entered the Downstairs Training Chamber to be confronted by a swarm of stormtroopers. They had difficulty fighting off all the troops at once, but Severus Umbridge came to their assistance. Together, they fought off the troops. Reaching the front, Annabeth fought Darth Tenebrous alongside Ammon and June, despite being hindered by her experience. Just as Tennebrous’ blade missed Annabeth by an inch her instructor, Lackbar, took up the fight and forced the Sith Lord who had nearly killed her apprentice to retreat. Annabeth witnessed Ronald’s final defeat of Darth Vadermort, and she and Ammon reached him first, overjoyed. Annabeth survived the battle relatively unscathed, only suffering minor injuries and burns she received from dueling Mary in the Labyrinth shortly before the battle. Later Life Padawan Learner Annabeth Skywalker continued as a Padawan Learner. On the request of both Lackbar and herself, Lackbar became Annabeth's master, after resigning as the librarian. Brush with the Dark Side One day, Annabeth Skywalker's father came to visit the Jedi Temple, looking for his daughter, whom he heard had been drugged. He showed Annabeth her lightsaber, but she still couldn't remember anything. After a while, when the man figured out that Draco Goyle was behind the drugging he came back for him. In the following skirmish, Annabeth tried to get her father to safety, but Lackbar accidentally sliced him with his lightsaber, killing him. Annabeth was enraged and left. Annabeth wanted revenge on the man who killed her father. She hid herself on a pirate ship en route to Alderaan. On that planet she discovered and released Darth Tenebrous from his stasis field. She gave in to the dark side of the Force and was willing to help the Sith Lord. He gave her command of his troops and let her hunt down the Jedi on Alderaan. Tenebrous needed them alive. Annabeth took the stormtroopers and stormed a local stronghold. There she faced off against Lackbar, Maulpres, and Master Thole and got away with their captured people. Lackbar followed her and reached the prison of Karkko. Again she fought against her former master, but then she at last realized her true identity. At that moment Tenebrous used Force lightning to knock her out. When she woke up, she found Tenebrous had escaped once again and later on she was assigned to Lackbar once again. Return to Coruscant When Annabeth returned to Coruscant, she sought the counsel of Jedi Grand Master Yoda. He told her he was relieved when she had been found. She herself feared she was still lost after what had happened to her. Lackbar had told Yoda what had happened to her, and Yoda said she should not judge herself harshly. She replied that something was missing from her life now. Yoda offered his advice, telling her she was a Jedi and to be patient. He then told her the Force leads them towards not what they always want, but what they need. She was confused, but Yoda gave her one last piece of advice, to believe the Force is with her. Legacy After her death, Annabeth was remembered by the peoples of the worlds she aided, in some cases merging with pre-existing goddess myths or historical figures. As late as 40 BBY, a Jedi Master by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn believed that he had seen a vision of Annabelle telling him to kill a Jedi, though this had in fact been a projection by the Sith Lord Darth Plageuis, trained by Darth Tenebrous. By that time, there were still fictitious accounts of her life being written. Relationships Ronald Potter Simply put, Ronald Potter was the love of Annabeth's life. At age twelve Annabeth saw Ronald for the first time at the Jedi Temple’s docking bay. However they did not formally meet until the school dance nearly halfway through the year, at which point it became blatantly clear that Ronald was developing a crush on Annabeth. Though the feeling moderated over time, until 198 BBY Annabeth was too shy and nervous around him to admit the same. She became further embarrassed after Ronald saved her from the Underground Chamber in their second year, when she had been possessed by a fragment of Darth Vadermort’s soul. As for Ronald, Ammon Kendels helped him by advising him to be more like himself around Annabeth. Ronald took this advice, and Annabeth came to see him as he truly was: strong-willed, funny, stubborn, and compassionate. The two were best friends for most of their adolescence, with building romantic tension that culminated in a kiss after the Battle of the Jedi Temple. This furthered when Annabeth and Ronald fought Darth Vadermort and again fought in the Battle of the Jedi Temple together. From that time onwards, the trio were best friends, in spite of Ronald and Annabeth’s many different theories and philosophies. Ronald first began showing signs of romantic interest in Annabeth after the school dance in their first year. In their second year, Ronald and Annabeth had their first real fight, when Ronald briefly made friends with Severus Umbridge and Vernon Dudley. The two stopped speaking to each other for a time, but made up after Darth Vadermort’s rebirth. In their third year, after Darth Vadermort’s return from the dead, Ronald and Annabeth grew even closer and their romantic feelings for one another began to grow and become more obvious. Annabeth and Ronald did just about everything together, and Bill once saw them sharing the same milkshake. Sometimes, they would stare at each other for hours. Annabeth’s frustration over Ronald’s failure to realize and act on his feelings continued into their later years. Ronald was visibly affected when Annabeth kissed him on the cheek when they reunited at the Jedi Temple in 198 BBY. By the time the pair continued as Padawans in 196 BBY, Ronald and Annabeth were closer than ever. Darth Vadermort Although Darth Vadermort had lost his physical body, he managed to approach Annabeth Skywalker, one of Ronald's best friends, through one of his notebook, which he had planted himself into. Darth Vadermort's soul communicated with Annabeth through his diary, sympathising with her problems and giving her advice, which made her emotionally vulnerable to Vadermort's influence. As his soul was preserved as his 16-year old self, prior to the later disfigurements, Darth Vadermort was able to use his earlier good looks to make girls swoon as he had done decades earlier, in this case making an insecure girl feel valued that a tall, dark and handsome man took an interest in her problems. Eventually, Vadermort was able to possess Annabeth and use her to bring him back from the dead. When Annabeth figured out what she had been doing, despite having no memory of what happened during the times she was possessed, she attempted to hurl the notebook out of a window; however, it remained undamaged and later ended up in the hands of Ronald Potter. Annabeth, worried the notebook would reveal to Ronald things she'd written about her feelings for him, stole the notebook back. Vadermort possessed Annabeth one last time and had her enter the Underground Chamber, with every intention of killing her and using her life to restore his own. Ronald and Ammon Kendels, however, were able to enter the Chamber and rescue Annabeth. Despite being outwardly sympathetic and understanding, Darth Vadermort actually felt great contempt for Annabeth, viewing her as "silly" and describing her as "a stupid minority". He considered her "boring" at first, but thought that her writings became "far more interesting" after he started possessing her as he apparently found her confusion amusing. Annabeth's retrieval of the notebook angered Vadermort as he had hoped to learn more about Ronald Potter. When Darth Vadermort's lieutenant and apprentice, Darth Tenebrous, was killed by Annabeth's Master Lackbar in retaliation for nearly killing Annabeth, Vadermort nearly turned his lightsaber on Lackbar. However, Ronald managed to defeat him. Annabeth and her surviving relatives all saw Ronald defeat Darth Vadermort shortly thereafter. Unknown to Darth Vadermort, that Annabeth and Ronald were in love and that after his death, Annabeth would marry Vadermort's mortal enemy, Ronald. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Underweight characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:5 foot characters Category:Preteens Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Warriors Category:Anti-heroes Category:D.I.T. characters